You Left Me, Broken and Alone
by Fan325
Summary: Setting New Moon. Edward leaves Bella. She reacts badly by getting involved with drugs, alcohol and maybe even self injury , please read. first chapters really short !
1. Chapter 1

'_ Bella, I don't want you to come with me.' He spoke the words slowly and precisely.  
'You..don't ..want .. me?' I I tried out the words confused by the way the sounded.  
'No'  
'Don't, do this.'  
'Your not good for me Bella.'_

I woke up suddenly, covered in sweat. That day kept coming back to haunt me. That day that happened only a week ago. I promised Charlie I would go back to school tomorrow. That wasn't going to be easy. I then somehow drifted back into sleep. I dreamed he was walking , but away from me, I screamed his name, and tried to reach him , but it was as if he couldn't even here me. I then woke up to the sound of my alarm clock , urgh , school. I slowly got dressed , brushed my teeth , and got breakfast. I didn't even bother with my hair and makeup , I didn't care anymore.

I then went to my truck and started the slow drive to school. When I reached the school I was greeted by a lot of different stares, I tried to ignore them , and continued to my first class… biology. It was especially hard without him there.

' Hey Bella' Mike greeted me with a sympathetic smile.

'Hi..' I responded.

'You can sit with us at lunch if you want.' Mike asked.

'Okay , thanks.' Were my only words of reply.

At lunch the lunch table buzzed with excitement, Jessica was having a party while her parents are away on the weekend. They were all forcing me to go , so I finally just gave in , and decided that I probably should get out. Jessica , Lauren and Angela were all talking about what they were going to wear, I just sat there and nodded at the appropriate times. The rest of the day just seem to drag on forever. As soon as the last bell rang, I rain to my truck got in and drove home .

A/N - short I know it was just to get it started . 


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as i got home from my first day back, i went up to my room , layed on my bed in a ball and cried. I just wanted him off my mind, and then an idea struck. I grabbed a pair of scissors from my dresser and starting cutting straight lines into my upper leg, i didnt many uneven slashes. Then the blood started to flow. I grabbed a shirt off the end of my bed and help it onto the gushing blood, i hate the sight of blood so i shut my eyes and looked the other way. I awoke to the sound of Charlies cruiser pull into the drive way . I looked down at my blood stained legs and shirt. I quickly threw the shirt across the room , and put on a pair of track pants.

'Hey dad,' I said weakly. As i walked down the stairs and he walked through the front door.

'Hey Bells' He said, shocked that i was even out of my room and talking for once.

' I'll go get dinner started.' I said awkardly. The cuts burned as i walked down the stairs.

'Okay , ill go watch the game' He replied. As i was cooking Charlies dinner the phone rang.

'Hello ?' I said.

'Hey Bella, Its Jessica, your coming to my party right ? ' Her voice was filled with cheerfullness.

'uhm, i think so , im not really sure.'

'Bella, come on you gotta come.' Jessica pleaded.

'okaay , i will.'

'Great, Do you have anything to wear ?' She asked. I thought about it for a few seconds.

'Truthfully, No.' I replied.

'Will you come to Port Angeles tomorrow with me and the girls ?' She asked. There was a long pause, i thought about when i was in port angeles and he saved me, but i quickly put all those memories aside.

'Sure Jess , i'll go , i just have to ask Charlie, ill see you at school tomorrow. ' We then both said bye , and hung up. I then yelled to Charlie that dinner was ready , and he came slowy into the kitchen.

' Who was on the phone? ' he asked.

'Jessica . ' I replied.

'Oh, its great that your getting in touch with your old friends bells,' he said sincerly.

'yeah... Is it okay if i go to port angeles tomorrow night with the girls ? We need clothes for Jessicas party. ' I explained.

'Shes having a party?

'Yeah , on the weekend.'

'Well you can go to both , its alot better then seeing you mope around the house .' He said, his eyes beaming with happiness that he wouldnt have to see his teenage daughter heartbroken forever .

' If only he knew..' I thought to myself.

'Kay, thanks dad.' I said, i went back up to my room . I tried studying for a bit , but i just couldnt focus. My eyes kept edging back to my razor. I knew that cutting myself was very out of character for me, but it helped my emotional pain of loosing him. I picked up the blade and rolled up my sleve. I carved i love you into my arm. This time i didnt even care about the blood as much , i was getting use to seeing my blood. I then rolled my sleeve back down , got into bed , and turned out the lights.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock , i opened my eyes and looked down at my arm , the sleeve was covered in blood. I then went to the bathroom to get ready for school and have a shower.

* * *

please reveiw ! comments, questions ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, I was dreading today. School and having to go to Port Angles with the girls. I dreading the party tomorrow night even more. I slowly got out of bed and looked at my arm, it looked pretty bad, but it would heal. I put on a long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans, then trudged to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. I got to school on time as usual, and went to my first class. At lunch it was pretty boring, all they did was talk about the party and going to port angeles. All i could think about was how much i wanted to use my razor, the pain was like an addiction, it made me feel again.

'Bella, come on, you havent like tried one outfit on yet' Jessica whined as she tried on about her millionth outfit.

'Here try this on.' Angela said while handing me a purple quite low purple tank top, that was sprakly in the chest area with a big bow on it.

'No, thanks, im looking for something a bit more consealing and more me.' Bella said

'Alright,' Angela said sounding disapointed. I bought the first outfit i tried on, a pair of jeans, quite nice jeans, a bit tight. The girls said they made my ass look amazing, not that i really cared. I also got a blue sparkley tank top and a long sleeve frontless shirt that tied at the front. After we had all bought outfits we were satisfied with, and had a bit too eat, we piled into Jessica's car. Angela and Lauren were dropped off first.

'Jessica?' I said.

'Yeah?' She said as she turned onto my road,

'I'm really glad you invited me to your party and to go shopping, I know when he was here, i kind of ignored you.' I babbled, not having enough strength to say Edwards name.

'Awe Bella, Its no problem, I'm always here for you. ' Jessica said sincerly as she turned into my drive way.

'Thanks.' I managed to mumble out.

'Now get some sleep, we have a big night tomorrow !' She said exciteldly . So i got out of the car, waved good-bye, and went into my house. I went straight up too my room, I sat on my bed and pulled up my sleve. I look at all the cuts i had made, I was ashamed of myself, even though it felt so good. I felt like i needed to cut so i pulled out my rasor and carved into my arm, i wrote ' he does not love me' on my other arm it still said 'i love you.' Tears slowly started to fall from my face, and soon enough everthing went black.

'Jasper!' Alice hissed.

'What?' Jasper murmured.

'You'll never believe what i just saw, Bella is in great danger, we need to help her.' Alice replied shocked.

(A/N sorry if you dont quite get what i mean by 'a long shirt sleeve that tied at the front, i didnt know how to explain it, but i have a couple of shirts like that, its not as ugly as it sounds.' )

Another Authors note, please reveiw, even just if your reading this story, but if you have any questions, comments, critisim , ideas for the story , please review and let me know, i love to here them. im gong to try to get chapter 4 up soon , and it will be longer ! Also, theres alot of typos i know, i didnt use a publisher.


End file.
